


DC vs The Internet

by buriedalllen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2 wallys, Another chatroom, Barry is a loveable idot, Batman is a dick, Batman's weird adventures, Dammit Barry, F/F, F/M, Fuck Continuity, Gay Robin, J'onn needs chocos, Julian is the worlds biggest asshole, M/M, Memes, Multi, Nerdiness, So is Laurel, Spelling and Grammar are higher brain functions, Titans, comics and tv, diabeetus in a sentence, even more memes, everyone loves barry, len is alive, team flash is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedalllen/pseuds/buriedalllen
Summary: DC characters talk about things on chatrooms.





	1. At Last! Another Chatroom!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Laurel is Alive  
> \- Len is also Alive  
> \- Wally is the white kid from the comics and his username is fastestmanaliev  
> \- Wally 2 is Kieynan Lonsdale version of Wally and will be called alsofastrdenbari  
> \- Justice League!  
> \- Titans exist  
> \- Arrow season 1-3 happened 4-5 kind of (PM me if you want to know), Flash seasons 1-3 kinda happened (PM me if you want to know), Legends season 1-2 happened.

Team Flash

vibemaster added onlytehfastest, snowqueen, fastestmanaliev, alsofastrdenbari, iriswest89, and professornotzoom to Team Flash

vibemaster: heeyyyyyyyyyyyy LMAO  
snowqueen: what is this?  
onlytehfastest: why do we have this?  
vibemaster: because we dont talk enough in real life  
onlytehfastest: ??  
snowqueen: ???????  
professornotzoom: Crisco, Barry needs to get faster.   
vibemaster: whos crisco  
fastestmanaliev: wot teh fuk is goin on?  
iriswest89: idk  
vibemaster: (inhales) BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii!!!!  
fastestmanaliev: word cancer  
alsofastrdenbari: hi everbodi.  
snowqueen: cisco, y did you make a chatroom  
onlytehfastest: do u have seperation anxiety or something

snowqueen has left the chat  
onlytehfastest has left the chat

vibemaster: guysss

vibemaster has left the chat  
fastestmanaliev has left the chat  
iriswest89 has left the chat  
alsofastrdenbari has left the chat

professornotzoom has left the chat


	2. Seriously, Bruce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman family chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR DARK DAYS THE FORGE AND DAR DAYS THE CASTING. AN ANY OTHER BATMAN RELATED WORK.

Watchtower

 

knightwing has entered the chat  
goddamnbatman has entered the chat

knightwing: I heard you've been hiding the Joker in the batcave  
goddamnbatman: yeah, so  
knightwing: Isn't that, uhhh, i dont know ... FUCKING INSANE  
goddamnbatman: I need him for something  
knighwing: Seriously?  
goddamnbatman: Ask Wonder Woman

amazonwarrior has entered the chat

amazonwarrior: ask me what?  
knightwing: What does Batman need the Joker for  
amazonwarrior:IDK  
knightwing: brb

 

soopermen has entered the chat  
onlytehfastest has entered the chat  
greenflashlight has enter the chat

sooperman: What the hell is going on here  
amazonwarrior: Batman hid the Joker in his batcave and hes suffering the consequences  
sooperman: k  
onlytehfastest: Does this have something to do with the blue energy guy Wally keeps telling me about  
greenflashlight: who's Wally..  
onlytehfastest: Oh I forgot to tell you, while you were in space my old sidekick came back from the dead  
greenflashlight: k.. this is getting weird. 

greenflashlight has left the chat

knightwing: nevermind about the Joker. its only the lame Jared Leto version.. as in he looks like Jared Leto

amazonwarrior has left the chat  
onlytehfastest has left the chat  
goddamnbatman has left the chat  
knightwing has left the chat  
sooperman has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEORYS!!!!!!!!!! Also fic will be update 1-2 times a week.


	3. Titans, Get The Fuck Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a hard time getting the titans to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't meant to be offensive to anyone. This doesn't have any actual views in there and it's just joking and shipping about two characters. Also Tim is Pissed.

Teen Titans!

 

superboi, wondergurl, impulsive, firestar, demonspawn, cybernetic, and bestboi78 have entered the chat

 

superboi: So, has anyone noticed, that robin  
wondergurl: is gay?  
superboi: yes.  
impulsive: yeah what about it?  
superboi: he has a crush on me

wondergurl: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
impulsive: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
bestboi78: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
cybernetic: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
demonspawn: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
firestar: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

boiwunder has entered the chatroom

boiwunder: TITANS GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CHATROOM AND GET IN YOURCOSTMES!!DEATHSTROKEISATTACKINGTHECITY!!!!!! Superboi.., come here! NEOOOOWWWWW!

 

everyone has left the chat.


	4. In Which The Arrowverse Ladies Get to Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a chatroom. As imagined, chaos ensues.

Female Furies

 

smoakandmirrors added snowqueen, iriswest89, captaincanary, bettercanary, tehvixens, hakgurl, and supergurl

smoakandmirrors: this needed to happen  
captaincanary: yass  
snowqueen: did we need another chatroom  
smoakandmirrors: yes, we did.  
smoakandmirrors: I had to get you out of the league chatroom as fast as i could. Becuase they dont know what their talking about  
bettercanary: Hey guys Im still aliev!  
captaincanary, snowqueen, and smoakandmirrors: HOW THE FUCK!!!  
bettercanary: "witness protection program"  
smoakandmirrors: oooooookkkkkkkkkkkk  
tehvixens: what is this  
captaincanary: a chatroom. Its a 1999 thing.  
supergurl: THATS OFFENSIVE! SARA!  
hakgurl: its tru tho  
iriswest89: yeh  
snowqueen: iris where were you  
iriswest89: barry was bitching about how he wasnt fast enough to fight savitar  
snowqueen: isnt he dead.  
iriswest89: barry the actual hindu god of motion and got his ass handed to him.  
captaincanary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk  
captaincanary #dankmemes

captaincanary has left the chat

tehvixens: whats a dank meme?  
iriswest89: Me and Caitlin are going to explain reddit to you.

iriswest89, snowqueen, and tehvixens have left the chat

hakgurl, bettercanary, supergurl, and smoakandmirrors have left the chat.


	5. The Flash Season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKES PLACE IN THE ARROWVERSE. SET BETWEEN SEASONS 3 AND 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKES PLACE IN THE ARROWVERSE. SET BETWEEN SEASONS 3 AND 4

Team Flash

 

alsofastrdenbari: There is activity in the breech room

alsofastrdenbari: does anybody care

alsofastrdenbari: are any of you still alive?

iriswest89: There isnt a team flash anymore. 

iriswest89 and alsofastrdenbari haveleft the chat

fastestmanaliev and onlytehfastest has entered the chat

fastestmanaliev: help us.

onlytehfastest: We still aliev

 

alsofastrdenbari has entered the chat

 

alsofastrdenbari: who tf r u. Is der wifi in teh speed force?

 

alsofatsrdenbari has left the chat

onlytehfastest has left the chat

fastestmanaliev: fuck my life.

fastestmanaliev has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH TAKES PLACE IN THE ARROWVERSE. SET BETWEEN SEASONS 3 AND 4. Follows canon but has one theory applied

**Author's Note:**

> fastestmanaliev: Wally West 1  
> alsofastrdenbari: Wally West 2  
> onlytehfastest: Barry Allen  
> snowqueen: Caitlin Snow  
> vibemaster: Cisco Ramon  
> iriswest89: Iris West  
> professornotzoom: Harrison Wells (Earth 2)


End file.
